


control and punishment

by teary_eyed_blanket



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anorexia, Eating, Eating Disorders, Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Recovery, Symbolism, To Be Edited, i mean you can see this as shippy or not, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/teary_eyed_blanket
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	control and punishment

Hershel placed the plate in front of Luke. He gave it a gentle push towards him. "Here you go, dear." He said. He gave him a gentle smile as he pulled a chair up. He sat down and moved close to the table. "I made your favorite," Hershel said, his tone enthusiastic. "Fried eggs." He added.

Luke looked down at the food, unenthusiastic. His face appeared dead and lifeless. He lightly scowled at the food. The eggs were covered in black speckles of spice, reminiscent of ash. The scent of the eggs made Luke's stomach churn. He pushed the plate away and shook his head. "'m not hungry, professah," Luke responded. He pushed his chair back as he stood up. Hershel gave him a frown. "Dear," His voice was low with a disapproving tone.

"I haven't seen you eaten in days."

Luke froze. His face paled. He averted his gaze away from him. "It's nothing to worry about, professah." He said. Hershel frowned. "Luke, my boy," He said. He stood up. "You _must_ eat." He gripped Luke's shoulders and gently shook him. "I don't know why you're refusing to. But you _must_. It's good for you." He pleaded.

"What _good_ am I?" Luke snapped.

They both fell silent. Hershel swallowed hard. He looked over at the plate of eggs then, at Luke. The small boy trembled lightly. "What good am I if I'm not enough for daddy?" He sniffled. Hershel frowned and stepped towards him. Kneeling down, he placed his hand onto Luke's shoulder. Luke looked down at him. "Luke," He pulled him close into a hug. "You don't have to worry." He comforted. He rubbed his back. 

Luke rested his head onto Hershel's shoulder. A small smile spread across his lips. 


End file.
